Another Night
by BistaUss
Summary: A follow up to A Night in the Graveyard. Title subject to change, I can't think of a clever one at present. I own nothing but many copies of awesome fantasy and sci-fi books.


**Okay, this was originally set up as the second chapter to A Night in the Graveyard. I decided that I'd break them up into two separate stories, because it's more true to the way I write. Long chapter fics aren't usually in my repertoire. So, here's a bit more of Robyn and Spike for your reading pleasure.**

**Same ol' disclaimers apply. Robyn's the only one I own, because if I owned Spike I would be far too busy with him to be posting fanfiction. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Robyn was just getting home from work. It was three hours before sunset, which gave her time to have some dinner and relax before patrol. (Work had been unusually hectic that day. The latest Harry Potter book had just been released, so the bookstore had been packed from open to close.) Her house was small, but sat in a decent sized plot of land. As a Slayer she never knew what might show up at her home, so she'd found a place that had a bit of distance from the neighboring houses. She dropped her bag by the door and stepped into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, she spotted a frozen pizza, and pulled it out. She popped it in the oven, set the timer, and headed back to the living room. With a pleased sigh, Robyn sank into her overstuffed armchair. She picked up her much abused copy of <em>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy<em> from the tiny coffee table and settled in to read.

The book managed to hold her attention long enough for her pizza to cook, but as she sat at the table eating her first slice, even Douglas Adams couldn't stop the nagging thoughts she tried to keep at bay. Closing her book with a sigh, she gave in to the subject she'd been keen to avoid.

Spike.

It had been a week since Robyn met the vampire who'd claimed to have a soul. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure she believed it, but why else would he have left her alive? She'd certainly been at his mercy when he'd kissed her. She still had no idea why he'd done that. All she knew was that thoughts of it had pestered her all week. She shook her head and took another bite of her pizza. "I'll see you soon," he'd said after the kiss. She wondered how long it would take "soon" to arrive.

* * *

><p>One o'clock in the morning had come before anything stirred in the graveyard. The vampire that came charging at Robyn was a tiny thing. Robyn guessed that the girl couldn't have been older than fifteen. The fight was short lived; the fresh vampire had obviously not had any fighting skills in life. When the dust cleared and Robyn pocketed her stake, she let out a sad sigh. She knew that the things she killed were demons, that when humans became vampires the person they used to be ceased to exist. Yet the vampires had been human, and it was the loss of their human lives that Robyn mourned. Turning in a new direction, she continued her patrol.<p>

A half hour passed before Robyn sensed another vampire. She reached for her stake, but she was hesitant. The presence had a twinge of familiarity. That was new. But a smile crept across her face. "My Slayer senses are tingling," she called. She heard a laugh from behind her, and she turned. Spike was casually seated on a gravestone, arms crossed over his chest, perpetual smirk in place.

"Hello there, Robyn. Slim pickins tonight?"

Robyn walked towards him. "You been following me?" she asked.

Spike feigned a look of innocence. "Would I do something like that?"

"I bet you would," Robyn laughed, coming to a stop about a yard away from him.

"Only because I like you," Spike said with a wink. He rose and moved closer to her. "Did I miss anything exciting this past week?"

Robyn shrugged. "Not really. It's been slim pickins, as you said." She wondered if she could ask what he'd been doing without sounding like a stalker. Before she could think of how to phrase the question, he reached out and took hold of her hands.

"I bet you're exciting even when you're not saving the world," he said softly.

Robyn swallowed, her heart beating a little faster at his words. "Not really," she replied, surprised at how nonchalant she sounded. "I'm dead boring, truth be told."

Spike grinned and opened his mouth, but whatever he had planned to say was lost as the two were set upon by five vampires. Too late, Robyn realized that she'd been so focused on Spike that she'd blocked her senses to everything else. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she thought, whipping out her stake. A quick glance told her that two of them had gone for Spike. The remaining three closed on her, leering. Taking a deep breath, she closed her mind off from everything but defending herself as they attacked. She blocked and dodged, but she soon realized, with a trickle of fear, that they were too much for her. They were all much taller than her, and fast, even for vampires. This realization made her fight even harder, and she managed to hold her own for a minute or two. Numbers made a difference, however, and one managed to grab her right arm. Before she could free herself or switch her stake to her left hand, another caught her left arm. The two held her tightly as the third smiled evilly down at her. He reached behind her head and pulled her hair loose from its ponytail so he could grip it by the roots and tilt her head back. She struggled fiercely as he leaned towards her, but there was no slack in the vampires' iron grips. Fangs pierced her skin, and Robyn cried out in pain. She writhed, trying to escape as the vampire drank her blood. It felt like hours passed when, suddenly, the fangs disappeared from her neck. The vampire in front of her had exploded into dust. She fell to her knees as the two holding her arms let go in shock. She looked up and identified her savior.

"Spike," she murmured. She'd forgotten all about him during the fight. He'd obviously beaten his previous opponents, and now he made quick work of the remaining two. He was kneeling in front of Robyn before the dust had cleared.

"Robyn," he said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm okay," Robyn replied breathlessly as she stared at him. The heat of battle had caused him to drop the human face he usually wore. She was shocked to notice that his ridged forehead, bright yellow eyes, and fangs didn't frighten or disgust her. She made to touch his face and found that she was shaking. "Or maybe I'm not so okay," she whispered.

In one smooth motion, Spike was on his feet, holding Robyn in his arms. "Which way is your house?" he asked, his face changing back to human even as he spoke.

Robyn pointed. "Just up the road." Spike nodded and set off at a brisk walk.

* * *

><p>Spike refused to set Robyn down when they reached the house, insisting on unlocking the door himself. Robyn conceded, handing him the keys. He managed to get the door unlocked and opened, then turned an expectant eye on her.<p>

"Will it work if I'm not actually in the house?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out," Spike replied.

"Okay." Robyn had never invited a vampire into her home before, so she wasn't sure how specific she needed to be. She also wasn't positive it would work from the porch. But she decided to try it, and thought of the most formal and precise way to phrase an invitation. "I invite you into my home."

Sure enough, Spike was able to cross the threshold. He kicked the door shut and surveyed the living room. Robyn gestured to her armchair. He walked to it and set her down gently.

"First aid kit?"

"Bathroom," she responded, pointing in the right direction. "Medicine cabinet behind the mirror." He was on his feet and walking to the bathroom as soon as the words had left her mouth. In moments he was back and kneeling at her side. He pushed her hair back to look at the wound. "Is it bad?" she asked.

" 'S not terrible," Spike answered, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Should be fine in the morning. You're a Slayer, after all." Robyn hissed as he started cleaning her neck. "Sorry," he apologized. He worked quickly, and in minutes the bite was clean and bandaged. "There you go." He rose to his feet. "How d'you feel now?"

"Better," Robyn said. "I would like to lie down, though." She got to her feet and stumbled a bit. Spike caught her and held her, looking down at her, concern in his eyes.

"Maybe someone should stay the night with you, just in case. Your Watcher, maybe?"

Robyn lowered her gaze. "My Watcher is dead," she muttered.

Spike's arms tightened around her for a moment. "I'm sorry." He pulled away as she shrugged.

"It was a while ago." She walked slowly to her room, steadily enough that Spike let her walk without his aid. When they reached the door, she glanced at him. "Give me a minute?" He nodded and Robyn entered, closing the door behind her. Carefully she removed the blood stained shirt and tossed it into the hamper. Going to her dresser, she fished out a tank top and her favorite flannel sleep pants. Once dressed in her pajamas, she went back to the door and opened it. She beckoned him in, and he entered, looking around with apparent interest.

"Spike?"

He turned back to where she stood, leaning against the now closed door. "Yes, love?"

"Would you stay with me?"

He seemed speechless for a moment. "You sure?"

Robyn nodded. "You said it yourself, someone should stay with me. I don't have anybody else. So I figure that someone oughta be you."

Spike smiled at her. "If you insist," he replied.

Robyn walked up to him and raised her hands to his face. "Thank you," she whispered, lifting herself onto her toes so she could kiss him. His response was soft, even chaste compared to their first kiss. This time it was Robyn who took the initiative, sliding her hands to his shoulders and pushing at his leather duster. It slipped down his arms and on to the floor. Robyn ran her hands slowly down his chest, stopping at his waist. Tentatively, she slid one hand under his shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his hip.

Spike's hands came to her shoulders. He pushed her back a step, and in the blink of an eye, his shirt was on the floor. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Go lie down, love," he told her.

A little confused, Robyn went to her bed, pulled back the covers, and crawled under them. She lay on her side, facing the vampire. He'd bent down to remove his boots. Once he was barefoot, he climbed into the bed next to her. He held his arms open. "We can continue, if you'd like," he said with a wink.

Robyn smiled and scooted towards him. "I like kissing you," she stated, a little shyly.

"Maybe you'd like doing more with me," Spike replied, wiggling his eyebrows like a cartoon villain.

Robyn laughed and shook her head. "Maybe another night," she said. "If you're lucky."

His expression was suddenly serious. "If I'm very lucky."

Before Robyn could respond, he'd pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She trailed her hands over his bare stomach, up his chest, and around his neck. When she ran her tongue over his lower lip, his mouth opened with a sigh. Their tongues twined as his right hand tangled in her hair. She was pressing her body against his when a yawn overtook her.

"I'm sorry," she said, but Spike just chuckled.

" 'S alright, love," he replied, running his fingers softly down her cheek. "There's no rush."

She nodded as another yawn escaped her. She snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for saving my life."

She felt him kiss the top of her head and heard his smile as he replied, "No thanks needed, love."

Robyn smiled and kissed his chest for a moment before succumbing to her exhaustion. Wrapped in the vampire's arms, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always appreciated! :D<strong>

**2 of my favorite book series got honorable mentions in this chapter: Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling (as if you didn't know that already), and Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams.**


End file.
